


【黑子的籃球R18/灰黃】小蕩婦三十題03

by AshuraXuan



Series: 【黑子的籃球R18/灰黃】小蕩婦三十題 [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drug-Induced Sex, M/M, Shameless Smut, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshuraXuan/pseuds/AshuraXuan
Summary: 閱前必知：·黑子的籃球R18文，CP灰黃（灰崎祥吾X黃瀨涼太）·下藥play有·雖然標明R18，不過只是肉渣QAQ·幾時才能寫出一篇從開頭到結尾都是啪啪啪，色香味俱全的肉啊啊啊(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻
Relationships: Haizaki Shougo/Kise Ryouta
Series: 【黑子的籃球R18/灰黃】小蕩婦三十題 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629127
Kudos: 1





	【黑子的籃球R18/灰黃】小蕩婦三十題03

**Author's Note:**

> 不是新文，只是從LOFTER搬運過來的舊文。  
> An old work imported from my LOFTER account.

3後背位自己主動扭腰抽動

「啊嗯...哈...嗯...」一陣陣毫無間斷的呻吟加上破碎不堪的言語，在偌大的寢室內迴蕩，顯得格外淫靡。那把挑逗人心的嗓子，便是從在KING SIZE的大床上蠕動的男人——黃瀨涼太的嘴裡所發出的。  
此刻的黃瀨，臉頰看起來紅彤彤的，雙眼濕潤仿佛就快留下淚水，他覺得自己如今身處火爐，全身上下都熱得不像話，只好在微冷的羽毛床上磨蹭好讓自己冷卻下來，但是卻效果甚微。他轉過頭，盯著坐在床邊一臉得逞的灰崎祥吾。  
「祥、祥吾君...為什麼，你要這麼做」  
無視黃瀨的疑問，灰崎緩緩往黃瀨的方向靠過去，後者的理智在警告著自己要他離這個流氓遠一點，但是身體卻因為對方的每一次靠近而益發興奮，它們在叫囂著、喧鬧著想要快點被愛人觸碰、被愛撫、被磨蹭——  
以及被貫穿。  
「我在陪你做飯後運動呀……」輕輕把黃瀨的臉拉近自己，灰崎揉捏把玩著男人滾燙的耳垂，並在他的耳邊低聲呢喃：  
「想要的話，那就自己來吧，我可愛的涼太~」  
XXX  
明天是要下紅雨了吧。這是黃瀨涼太在看到灰崎祥吾給自己買回了焗烤洋葱汤當夜宵時，腦海裡浮現出的第一個想法。  
「快過來，涼太」灰崎把袋子放在飯桌上，回頭對著一臉狐疑的黃瀨說道：「趁熱吃了吧！」  
「祥吾君...」你打的究竟是什麼算盤......後半句黃瀨沒那個膽子說出口，就只好在心底問出來了。  
見黃髮的男子仍是一臉呆愣完全沒有從沙發上起來的意思，灰崎「嘖」了一聲，走向前拉住對方的手腕便往飯桌的方向走去，黃瀨只得被動地跟在灰崎身後。  
「祥吾君，我這麼晚了還吃這麼豐盛，我那模特兒的職業精神是不會允許的呀！」唯恐灰崎這麼熱心必定有些意圖，黃瀨慌亂之下只得扯了個不算謊言的謊言。  
無視黃瀨的抗議，灰崎讓黃瀨乖乖在飯桌前坐下，便從袋子裡拿出讓黃瀨心癢難耐的美食；他盯著黃瀨雙眼放光又不想放縱自己、陷入天人交戰的表情，挑起嘴角邪魅一笑：  
「噢，涼太~你該不會真要放棄我辛辛苦苦幫你買的美食吧？你已經很久都沒吃過了，不是麼...」  
「我——」黃瀨欲言又止，眼下這情況他大模特儿的身材與健康是其次，最重要的是他想知道灰崎這傢伙葫蘆裡賣的是什麼藥呀~~~  
眼看黃瀨還是扭扭捏捏的模樣，灰崎的耐心完全耗盡，他往口裡灌了一大口的湯，抬起黃瀨的下巴直接往對方嘴裡送。  
「嗯——」猝不及防的黃瀨差點被嗆到，所幸最後還是安然無恙地咽了下去。灰崎盯著黃瀨微微滾動的喉結，臉上露出一個意味不明的笑，看得黃瀨膽戰心驚。  
「看、看啥看？這麼近距離盯著別人吃東西，沒禮貌！」逞強的下場迎來的便是灰崎逐漸變大的笑聲。  
啊啊，只是要確定你是不是真的把湯給吞下去了呢~~~  
「怎樣？好吃嗎？」  
「唔喔，還、還不錯。」  
有了黃瀨的保證，灰崎便露出一副放心的模樣，也跟著從袋子裡拿出另一碗同樣的洋蔥湯。  
「哦哦，既然有了你的保證，那我就放心吃啦~~最近天冷，吃點熱的暖胃多好？」  
目瞪口呆地盯著灰崎說出不符合形象的話語，在好奇心被挑起的同時，黃瀨的戒心也在同時間慢慢降低。  
嘛...既然祥吾君也在吃了，那想必他應該搞不出什么花样了吧？難道真的是天要下紅雨太陽要打從西邊出來，他的這位霸道流氓情人總算到了轉性開竅的那一天了？  
抱持著樂觀想法的模特兒大人，已經完全放下心防開始享受他最愛的美食了，殊不知他口中那位已經轉性的愛人，卻一直在旁偷偷盯著他，好確認他真的把每一口洋蔥湯都准確無誤地吞進肚子裡——  
XXX  
「我吃飽了，感謝招待。」把吃得乾乾淨淨一滴都不剩的碗放下，黃瀨雙手合十說道。  
看見黃瀨嘴邊還沾著些許湯渣，灰崎忍不住笑了出來，他把黃瀨的頭髮揉亂，再趁其不備時抓著他的後腦勺把他拉近，伸出舌頭幫對方把殘留的殘渣都捲進自己嘴裡。  
「！！！！」等黃瀨的思緒總算搞清楚這究竟是怎麼一回事時，他五官端正的臉瞬時爆紅，出於羞恥他想把灰崎推開，不過後者快他一步先把他放開了。  
「我把垃圾拿下去丟，你就先休息吧！」把桌上的空碗重新放進袋子裡面，灰崎頭也不回地走出玄關，留下一臉仍舊不可置信的黃瀨。  
灰崎今天到底是吃錯了什麼藥？為什麼突然對自己那麼溫柔起來？？雖然灰崎平時就對自己不錯，只不過就是愛耍壞心眼了點、兩人在親熱時花招多了點讓黃瀨偶爾有點吃不消，不過這麼體貼幫自己買宵夜什麼的，還真是第一次呢。  
「還是告訴他不要太常對我獻殷勤吧，次數太多的話到時身材走樣了肯定要被經紀公司封殺——嗯！？」  
XXX  
等灰崎重新回到家裡時，黃瀨人已經不在飯廳了，灰崎露出一副理所當然的笑，便徑自往寢室走去。  
啊呀呀他可愛的情人果然躺在床上慾火中燒了呢，自己果然沒猜錯~  
灰崎發出的聲響引起了黃瀨的注意，他轉過頭，淚眼汪汪地望著前者。  
「祥、祥吾君...為什麼，你要這麼做」  
無視黃瀨的疑問，灰崎緩緩往黃瀨的方向靠過去。  
說真的，明明身體因為自己的靠近而感到益發興奮，卻因為理智而忍住不撲上來的黃瀨，實在是太可愛太讓人想盡情蹂躪了……  
「我在陪你做飯後運動呀……」輕輕把黃瀨的臉拉近自己，灰崎揉捏把玩著男人滾燙的耳垂，並在他的耳邊低聲呢喃：  
「想要的話，那就自己來吧，我可愛的涼太~」  
XXX  
「啊嗯……祥吾君……我、我快不行了……」雖然黃瀨得償所願地與灰崎結為一體了，但是他體內的灼熱完全沒有消散的跡象，反而更像是因為不滿足而拼命折磨黃瀨。  
此刻黃瀨有種欲哭無淚的感覺，灰崎的火熱雖然已經進入自己的後庭，但是對方根本一丁點也沒在擺動，從頭到尾都只有黃瀨一個人在努力扭腰討好對方也討好自己……這樣很累的好不！？  
「你做得很好啊，小寶貝~」灰崎彎下腰往黃瀨的耳朵吹氣。  
「這不是要高潮了麼？再加把勁吧」說完還拍了下黃瀨白皙圓潤的屁股，惹來身下人一陣呻吟。  
「啊！！別打我……」  
「不繼續的話那我就繼續打咯？反正你看起來挺喜歡的~」原來黃瀨有M的潛質？看來以後可以好好開發這一點了……  
「嗯……可是……我腿沒力了……」察覺對方的哭腔越來越重，灰崎還是決定推他一把，他再次靠近對方身後，用他最性感的聲線說道：  
「乖~你自己先衝頂一次，如果你真的做到的話，那我之後肯定好好『加倍疼愛』你，你說好不好？」  
被情慾沖昏頭的黃瀨此刻只聽得進灰崎提出的建議，他撐住自己早已疲軟無力的雙腿，繼續在灰崎的身下搖擺自己的身體。  
「好……就是這樣，這不就快高潮了嗎？」灰崎一說完就大力咬住黃瀨的耳朵，黃瀨「哎」了一聲，感到疼痛的下一瞬間就立刻頭腦空白，迎來了他一個人的高潮。  
「這不是做得很好嘛，涼太……」黃瀨癱在床上還沒從高潮餘韻中回過神來，就感覺到自己的腰肢被一雙大手抓住然後轉了一百八十度，肉棒在自己的后穴裡旋轉的感覺實在是太震撼，黃瀨驚叫了聲，隨即灰崎邪魅的神情便映入他的視線。  
「那麼接下來……」灰崎給了黃瀨一個熱情得過分的親吻，直到黃瀨快窒息拼命掙扎時才放開對方。  
「就是好孩子的獎勵時間咯~~~」  
XXX  
「啊，是我在洋蔥湯裡給你下藥的。」  
黃瀨已經累得一根手指頭都不能動了，他望著就躺在他身邊的灰崎，問出了他一直都在疑惑的問題；然而聽到灰崎毫不避諱地說出罪魁禍首是他自己時，黃瀨還是忍不住羞惱拿起床頭的一個枕頭就往灰崎的方向砸過去。  
「變態……你那顆腦袋裡從來就不會出任何好點子……」  
「啊，但是我記得蠻清楚某人也是挺樂在其中的嘛……」灰崎抓住飛奔過來的枕頭，再順手把它丟下床，對黃瀨的怒罵完全毫不在意。  
「吶，涼太，難道說……你是抖M？」  
「你才是抖M！你全家都是抖M！！」

【完結END】


End file.
